


Gravity (Fidelitas Short)

by Kelbora



Series: Fidelitas [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, NSFW, Nudity, USUK - Freeform, lycanthropy, rough consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelbora/pseuds/Kelbora
Summary: Arthur didn’t care about a sore body once every other month in return for a less sexually frustrated traveling companion. In fact, the mage secretly enjoyed occasionally rough sex. He wouldn’t deny he was a bit masochistic, but further more he silently loved knowing he was strong enough to handle sating a man like Alfred…in turn, it was lovely having a man who could sate him too. (USUK; Reader Discretion Always Advised)





	Gravity (Fidelitas Short)

_**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Hetalia or Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. I am merely a fan who appreciates the ingenious glory of Hetalia's masterful tomfoolery and Skyrim's beauty._

**Warning:**  Strong Language, M/M Graphic Sexual Content 

**Short Tale Characters:**

**-** England/ Arthur Kirkland

 **-** America/ Alfred F. Jones

**~Gravity~**

**Short Tale 2**

 

“A-Alf-ah!”

Alfred continued thrusting relentlessly, slamming against Arthur’s rear with abandonment and plunging his cock so deep that Arthur swore he could feel it jabbing his gut. The mage could barely keep his grip on the edge of the table Alfred had dropped him on and heard the legs of it scrapping along the stone floor. Alfred had a firm hold on the mage’s hips and used it to keep the prone Breton steady during the aggressive penetration. The force the mage was enduring was sure to have terrible consequences in the morning, but right now all he wanted was for Alfred to go faster and harder.

This was the first time since their initial night in Winterhold that Alfred had actually let loose during intimacy and really fucked him.

Alfred was a naturally gentle and considerate lover. He never left his partner unsatisfied and took great care to make sex as painless as possible. Arthur appreciated such kindness most of the time, but now and then he knew Alfred’s secondary nature needed tending to. Arthur had come to learn that when Alfred became restless and his need to change and hunt more frequently became stronger, these were signs that his inner beast was in need of a different kind of release. In times before they had become intimate with one another, Alfred would have taken the edge off with a nameless tavern-goer looking for a night of activities without a lifetime of commitment. Since they had become monogamous and something more than just partners, Alfred had taken to the practice of steadfastly resisting sating his primal urges for fear of Arthur’s safety…

But Arthur didn’t care about a sore body once every other month in return for a less sexually frustrated traveling companion. In fact, the mage secretly enjoyed the occasionally rough sex. He wouldn’t deny he was a bit masochistic, but further more he silently loved knowing he was strong enough to handle satisfying a man like Alfred…in turn, it was lovely having a man who could satisfy him too.

The moment hit him in a wave of heat and the mage’s breath hitched, as he arched into Alfred and came. Hot wetness strewed across his torso and the Breton’s nerve-endings were ignited with sensation, as the half-blood accelerated his thrusts. His lover’s body was on fire, even more so than his own, and though only their lower bodies were connected, Alfred was burning him all over. It felt so good and a weak moan of pleasure escaped him that spurred Alfred into becoming more erratic – pushing him closer to his own release.

He didn’t make it before the wooden table beneath them gave out and the two were sent to the floor in a crescendo of destruction.

Neither of them had been expecting it and the angle of Alfred’s last thrust sent a sharp stab of pain through Arthur, even worse than the splinters now prodding his naked body. Not helping matters was Alfred suddenly coming out of his passion-filled haze and frantically trying to scramble off to assess his lover for injuries.

“O-oh gods, are you alright?” The half-blood stammered in a breathless panic.

Other than his throbbing ass (which he was now feeling full-force in the absence of afterglow) and having had the wind knocked out of him, Arthur didn’t think he was any worse for wear and actually…smiled.

No, he was laughing – absolutely rolling with laughter.

While Alfred was left on all fours above the Breton, wondering how he should interpret the uncharacteristic hysterics, Arthur just continued to laugh. It eventually eased to staggered chuckles before tapering off into grin-filled breathlessness, with the mage now looking coyly up at Alfred.

“It's impressive…you’re still inside me.”

Alfred’s face flushed with an impossible shade of red, but he still had enough blood elsewhere that Arthur felt the cock inside him twitch. The man had been on the verge of coming but hadn’t had the chance to finish before the wickedness of gravity interrupted them. Fortunately for Alfred, his aching lover was still in good humor and pulled him down into a kiss to sooth him.

“I’m a cruel man, but I try not to be towards you. Take me to the bed and I’ll let you finish,” he purred and pecked his lover on the lips again for good measure.

Alfred seemed only slightly mollified, but was uncomfortable and desperate enough not to argue with the mage and obediently moved to to lift him up, stopping only when Arthur latched onto his arm and grunted in pain.

“Try to be steady and mind that you’re still in me,” he hissed, suddenly tightening his hold when Alfred started to pull out. “Don’t!”

Alfred halted at the command but bit his lip, as it was hard to stay still. “If it's hurting it’ll make moving easier if - ”

“If you pull out now and attempt to reinsert yourself later it will be even more unpleasant,” the Breton argued and forced himself to sit up enough to where he could wrap his arms around the other’s neck. “There…just be careful.”

Alfred was nervous and didn’t seem to like this plan too much, but secured his arms around Arthur and cautiously lifted them both out of what remained of the table. Though Alfred felt worse about having hurt Arthur, he did feel bad for the inn-keep, who would now have to get new furniture for the room. He’d pay for it, of course, but right now the pressing matter was buried inside a very fidgety Breton, who he knew could only handle being merciful for so long.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he got Arthur to the bed and settled atop him again, still being rock hard and feeling his inner beast’s returned restlessness now that the opportunity to mate had returned. However, the half-blood waited until Arthur had situated himself more comfortably and rolled his hips as a sign to continue.

“Please be mindful that our earlier episode ruined the mood and the throngs of passion aren’t dulling the tenderness for me,” Arthur commented before relaxing back into the mattress and spreading his legs wider to better accommodate his half-Nord lover. “I hope your furrier self will understand that.”

Alfred didn’t like acknowledging the sentient will of the thing inside him, but kissed Arthur deeply and made his first shallow thrust, which Arthur seemed able to take. “It works for me. Not the other way around.”

**~Fin~**


End file.
